<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【梦帕】Fuck me up by Muliang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336253">【梦帕】Fuck me up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muliang/pseuds/Muliang'>Muliang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muliang/pseuds/Muliang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*帕拉德第一人称<br/>*帕拉德双性</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Houjou Emu/Parad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【梦帕】Fuck me up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>But when you walked by<br/>Oh shit, it feels like the very first time<br/>Oh baby, gonna make you mine<br/>Oh shit, it feels like you're getting me high<br/>So come over here and fuck me up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>           “你就是我，我就是你。”<br/>　　这句话从不久前开始有了新的含义。<br/>　　永梦以人类的方式进入了我。他关上灯，不准我去打开。<br/>　　我们在黑暗中互相触碰，这对我们不是什么难事。<br/>　　我没有告诉他的是，不管是白天还是黑夜，在bugster眼中都是一样的。他太喜欢担心了，总会担心我会不会痛，有没有受伤，我对他说不要小瞧bugster的身体，他笑了，他裂开嘴角露出的不太整齐的门齿、皱在一起的眉毛，还有顺着柔和的面部轮廓流下的汗珠，我都看得一清二楚，这个我也没有告诉他。<br/>　　直到一切开始变得混乱，脱离任何一方的控制，我们没有停下来。<br/>　　檀黎斗对我们的代码到程序到外形模拟都吹毛求疵。我发现我同时拥有人类两性的器官时，问他为什么要把我们做成这样。他冷笑了一声，然后开始发表我听烂了的那套造物主言论，我没等他说完就瞬移走了。开什么玩笑，我们可不是他随意戏弄的玩具，我的身体由我自己来掌控。<br/>　　我查了很多资料，人类对于两性具有的同类时常抱着富有攻击性的好奇心。bugster没有排泄的需求，我们吃进去的食物会直接转换为我们身体的一部分，以补充消耗的能量。我们繁衍的方式也与人类不一样。最后我把这件事搁置了，有或者没有都跟我关系不大，我又不是人类。<br/>　　直到我住进了永梦家，有天他带回来几袋被称作“入浴剂”的东西，说是患者家属送的，上面写着杂七杂八的温泉浴场的名字，大概是从那些地方拿回来的便宜货吧。永梦看上去倒是很开心，他说家属的心意不能不收下，如果给多了反而会麻烦，这样就正好。说着还拉着我一起体验。永梦就是我，我就是永梦，我们之间不会有什么秘密，所以我打了个响指就在他面前让衣服化成数据消失。他推着我进浴室说小心感冒，又走出浴室说准备一下再进来。我把热水打开，想着如果把游戏机带进来玩会不会进水。<br/>　　永梦没允许我在浴室里玩游戏机，两个大男人挤在一个浴缸里多少有点拥挤，他个子比我要小一些，坐在我的双腿中间，放松身体的时候，脚顶到了我属于人类女性的那部分器官，他快速地道了歉，然后才发现好像不对劲。<br/>　　“啊呀？被你发现了。”<br/>　　我学着那个法医的语气调笑他，他原本在温暖的热水和入浴剂的淡香中昏昏沉沉，这下清醒起来。<br/>　　他哑声了半天，就算不刻意去读他的心也可以听见他的心脏剧烈跳动的声音。我不懂他为什么反应这么剧烈，还开玩笑地去碰他的男性性器。他抓住我的手，我嫌他小气，碰了我的还不准我摸回来。<br/>　　我从水里站起身，给他看我与人类不同的部位。这是创造我们的那个所谓的神肆意妄为的成果，我早就不在意了。<br/>　　他看上去有些局促，果然作为普通人类的永梦和网上说的一样吗？至少我相信他不会像有些人类那样把我抓起来放在笼子里任人观赏。我的胸腔内与永梦的心脏对应的那块位置热得发烫，温度不断传输到我的肢体末端。我以为我永远不会用上它们的功能，直到听见从永梦的心中传来的声音。<br/>　　答案是当然可以。<br/>　　我蹲下去亲了他的侧脸，就像他有时会对我做的那样，那时我认为这是纯粹的亲昵的动作，还未参透其中的真实含义。他从我的腹部摸下去，经过男性器官，然后在女性的器官周围徘徊。他触碰我的时候非常小心，让我想起我第一次真正睡在他的床上时，他在对人类不太友好的黑暗中摸索着抱住我的样子。<br/>　　我把身体往他的手上送，他触碰到我之后知道的叫做阴蒂的地方时，我叫出了声。我把头搭在他的肩膀上，他的喉结在我的脸边滚动，湿润的发丝粘在一起，我可以让我的头发瞬间变干，但我没有。<br/>　　他说：“我要把手指伸进去，可以吗？”<br/>　　他不必这么问的，他要做什么想做什么我都一清二楚，即使这样，他还是停了下来征求我的同意。我不喜欢他这副优柔寡断的样子，我有些不耐烦，如果再不快点继续，水就要凉了，我对温度没有要求，是人类的身体受不了。<br/>　　他在穴口按压了几下，然后往里面探。那是第一次有东西从那里进来，他边往内推进边拍着我的背让我放松，更紧张的那个明明是他自己。我感觉到他的手指在把我剖开，在里面弯曲旋转，这让我不免有些怀疑他所说的检查是不是另有所指。水从外面灌了一些进去，我有点痛，没说出口。永梦已经够紧张的了，虽然看他努力保持镇定的表情也很有趣，但我不打算过多干扰他。<br/>　　他抽出手指的时候，我控制不住往他身上倒去。水溢出去了不少，他没空指责我，单是触碰我，他的下体就已经有所反应了。<br/>　　我们的男性器官贴合在一起，人类的温度很烫，永梦的温度不断地传递到我这边来。我有些晕晕乎乎的，水蒸气让近在咫尺的永梦的脸变得有些模糊，声音也一并飘远。他牵着我的手，把我们的性器捏在一起，然后上下撸动。我知道人类这么做是意味着什么，我没有需求，因为好奇实践过一两次，也就那样而已。被永梦触碰的时候感觉不一样，我的思考速度变慢了，反应速度也变慢了，全身酥酥麻麻，注意力全被他的手吸引去。他的呼吸变得粗重，气息打湿了我的耳廓。<br/>　　我率先射了出来，然后天旋地转，他翻身起来把我压在浴缸边，把他的仍然充血着的男性性器抵在我的女穴口摩擦，我的脑内充斥着叫嚣着想要他的声音，我先前从未想过我作为一个bugster会因为人类的性欲而冲昏头脑，也从未设想被宿主压在身下入侵，我不知道那些声音从何而来，我努力辨认着它们的音色，但它们太多太密了，挤在一起，快要撑破我的头，我好不容易才抓住几个较为清晰的…<br/>　　那些全部都是永梦的声音。<br/>　　他没有过多地探入，只是在穴口摩挲，他在忍耐，和那些属于人类的伦理和理智斗争。他当然可以随意使用我，我张开腿环绕住他，邀请他深入我的体内，就算我的身体从未进入过比他的手指更粗的东西，而且我没有什么信心第一次就能容纳他的完全勃发了的性器。<br/>　　他在努力抑制着什么。我环抱着他的肩膀，他在发抖，因为紧张和情动，还有亢奋。他的手掐着我的腰的劲太大了，大到我有些痛，我扭动腰杆想让他放松一点，他却掐得更用劲了，把我死死地压在浴缸壁上。我的记忆里少有这样失去理智的永梦，实话实说，被他压在身下的我有一丝想要逃跑的恐惧。<br/>　　他最终没有插进来，释放在水里，我们在半凉的水中相拥许久。先动身的是我，我甩甩头，让头发上的水消失，起身准备离开水温早就不适合泡澡的浴缸。他牵上我的手，跟着站起来，一言不发地擦干身体，穿上睡衣走出浴室。我看着他一步步完成我只需要打个响指就可以解决的事，我走出浴室时，吹风筒的声音迟疑地响起。<br/>　　他说出门买个东西，我知道他要去买什么。吹风机的噪音消散之后，他的声音就在我的心里响起：犹豫、迟疑，还有我无法理解的罪恶感和羞耻感，那些人类特有的伦理条例。他不准我读他的心，没办法，是他自己控制不住自己的声音，又不是我的错。我只好假装没听见，说实话我很想和他一起去便利店，只是好奇人类的销售员看见两个男人大晚上跑出来买安全套会有什么反应。<br/>　　那天晚上，把灯关掉前，顺理成章地，我吻了他。<br/>　　那是我在游戏里学到的。再说一遍，我不喜欢他优柔寡断的样子，不管那是出自于他的胆怯还是温柔。那天晚上的游戏时间我被从他那边不停传来的纠结的声音吵得心烦意乱，差点止步在终点线之前。我不确切地明白人类的所谓爱情为何物，只知道他需要我，那我就去满足他。他在脱去外套之前刻意将灯熄灭，再把窗帘也拉上，对于人类来说，这等于完全陷入黑暗。不过对他来说，那或许是一种保护色，好像只要他看不见我，他就可以不为他的行为负责。<br/>　　他在黑暗中摸索着脱下我的衣服，这次我没有让它们凭空消失。我喜欢他的手指，带着薄茧的，有突出的骨节的手指，它们无论是在医院还是在游戏厅里都能创造奇迹。他触碰我，小心翼翼地、犹豫不决地。我不喜欢这样，我想要他更直接一点，把他心中所想的都说出来，做任何他的脑海里想对我做的事。我就是永梦，满足他就是满足我自己，这有什么错呢？<br/>　　我吻他，他的牙齿没有人造的bugster的外形那么整齐，我们都不熟练，门齿会不时相撞，但我们没有谁停下来。他的舌有人类独特的热量，对我来说像是突然被热水烫到。我还没有习惯于调整到人类的温度，他们的皮肤温暖舒适，口腔又那么灼热。听说人类的不同器官还会有不同的温度。永梦的性器抵在我的穴口的时候，我会感受到难以抗拒的热量，包裹上来，感染我的躯体的每个角落。人类太复杂了，他的汗滴在我的额头上是温凉的，胸膛的温度像舒心的被炉，手指却冰得可怕。<br/>　　他伏在我的耳边说他不该这样做，手却已经褪下我的内裤。他的言行不一让我感到好笑。我咬着他的脸颊，故作正经地要他放开我。他的心沉了一下，一个短暂的节拍后又笑起来。他看不见我正在笑他，不过我想他吻我的嘴角的时候察觉到了上扬的弧度。<br/>　　他套弄我的男性性器，我学着他的样子套弄他的。我能看见他的眉头皱起又放松，眼睛微微闭上，湿润的嘴唇微张着喘息。他看不见我，所以他毫无躲闪地看着我。bugster学习的速度总是很快的，我会让他慢慢沉迷于享乐，忘记那些无聊的条条框框。他满脑子都是该干什么，不该干什么，太无趣了。这就像是游戏，没有竞争对手，单纯的合作，让彼此都舒服的游戏。这么简单的道理，人类不懂吗？<br/>　　临近射精时他放开了我的阴茎，转而往下滑到外阴。檀黎斗说我们不需要用那里繁殖，所以一律做成了人类幼体的样子。阴茎倒是成年男性的大小，那个现在不知道飘在哪串代码里的家伙当初是在想什么呢？他剥开我的阴瓣，按压阴蒂，同时用空闲的手指刮擦阴茎，问我在想什么。我朝他吐了个舌头，他看不见，只听见我想到了别的人。<br/>　　永梦有外人难以察觉的施虐欲，平日里被理智压抑着，只爆发过屈指可数的几次，其中一次就是他亲手杀死我的时候。<br/>　　那一次我从他那里感受到的只有空虚和落寞，这次我要让他得到快乐，就像我能从和他的游戏里感到兴奋，欲望不就是这么一回事！<br/>　　我晃动腰肢迎合他的动作，他的手指不时蹭过穴口，湿润粘稠的水声被带起。我要他快点进来。“不好好扩张的话会受伤”，他这么说，像在做一台手术一样。我可不是他的患者，没有被麻醉得无法动弹。我勾住他的腰往下压，他把我的腿拍开，赌气似地插进两根手指。我识趣地不乱动。他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着我，我不确定他是否看得清，这双染着血丝的眼球让我多少有点心里发毛。<br/>　　和在浴室里不一样，他的手指在我的体内弯曲扩张，我觉得他是要在真正插进来之前就把我的内穴塑造成他的形状。他低声说了句好紧。我试图放松身体，每次放松他都会猛然深入更多。增加到三根时，我以为他已经摸到了人类口中的处女膜，被按压着的那里断断续续地传来胀痛感，他说，那里是阴道瓣，所谓的处女膜是人们的误解。他低声念叨着什么月经什么激素的事，看起来在为我的不同于普通人类的器官烦恼。他说他会小心不让我受伤。我没有听说过他口中的那些个东西，人类女性初夜时不都会出血吗？他笑了，说不是的，他会温柔地对待我，只有过于粗暴的人才会让女性受伤。<br/>　　可我不是女性，也不需要被温柔地对待。<br/>　　他亲吻我的胸口，我的胸部和女人不一样，是男性的并不柔软的肌肉。他用牙齿刮擦乳晕，有点痒，我扯着他的头发想让他放开我，却被他含住舔舐。我迷迷糊糊地想如果我有了他的子嗣，会从那里分泌出乳汁吗？在我体内的那些手指突然快速抽插起来，我不自觉地抬起腰。他弯曲着手指压过我不知道的敏感点，我任由变调的呻吟从喉咙里溢出，迫不及待地想象他把他的性器像这样插进来的时候我会有多快乐。<br/>　　刺激传递到前面的阴茎上，射精的欲望卷土重来，他察觉到了我的不自然，在我自我抚慰他冷落的那一边之前先一步圈住了根部。控制射精带来的是难以想象的疼痛，我第一次在黑暗中失去了视觉，无处释放的精液转而从女穴淌出，像失禁一样，顺着他为我扩张出来的通道涌出。短暂的黑暗之中，我听见他心中那匹危险的巨马，正嘶鸣着挣脱枷锁。我心中有一个声音催促我逃离他。被他压在身下、暴虐地殴打的情景正在我的脑中不断闪现，胸口被他践踏过的地方隐隐作痛，而我所做的却只是抱住他，求他插进来。<br/>　　他撕开那个小方块，把里面的薄膜取出。在黑暗里人类效率低下又不可靠，还不停重复说什么必须如此。如果他再不利落一点，他的焦躁和欲望早已操遍我身上的每个小口。我从他手里夺过那个我认为不必要的小玩意。润滑剂包裹着，它软滑粘稠。我动用最后的耐心听从他的指示：展开、挤压空气、小心地套上他的性器，然后展开直到根部。套好后我报复性地捏了一下小永梦的头部，他的弦终于崩断了，压住我的大腿挺身插入。<br/>　　他肯定忘记他许诺要温柔对我了，他甚至没有先帮我把里面还没流出的精液导出，就直直地撞了进来。直到眼泪滴到枕头上发出闷响，我才意识到我在尖叫。他的性器比三根手指粗壮得多得多，湿热的液体混杂铁锈味流出。我还是流血了。我本想安慰他不要在意，那些不过是随时可以修复的代码，但我似乎多虑了，他丝毫没有减缓的意图。他掐着我的腰和大腿根的力度像是要再一次杀了我，只不过没有掐着我的脖子而已。<br/>　　啊，就算他在这里杀了我，我也会再一次从他的身体里诞生出来。<br/>　　他的力度有增无减，耻毛摩擦阴囊带来疼痛的快感。我的手紧紧抓住他的后背。该死，我没能让他把衣服脱下来。隔着一层布料，被修剪干净了的指甲只能在他的皮肤上留下一道道红痕。我想让他流血，就像我一样，在他身上留下些痕迹。我咬住他的喉结，生命在我的齿间鼓动，我只需要再用些力就可以咬破他的喉咙。他没有推开我，反而把手指插进我的发间让我离他更近，亲吻我的发旋，做着和他的下体不一致的温柔的举动，他甚至为我擦去泪水。在他面前跪倒哭泣、被他原谅之后，擦去我的眼泪的都只有我自己的衣袖。我着实贪念他的温柔，它们应该属于我，本就是属于我的。就算他的下半身正在对我做的事与温柔完全搭不上边。我松口，迎上他的唇，在温热的带着清新薄荷味的气息中承受过分的侵犯。就算他已经强行撬开并且捅进了宫口，就算我的臀部乃至阴瓣都被他操得发麻。<br/>　　太吵了，心中的声音杂乱无章，分不清哪句是谁说的。我们都对自己的心声失去了控制，结果是谁也听不清对方或是自己在说什么。<br/>　　我大声喊着，求他停下来，他没有，他只是吻着我的眼睑说很快就会过去了。我想让他停下的是毫无节制的欲望输出，他的欲望比他的身体更为过分，侵占我的思维空间，几乎要变成实体，对我实施他的一切想法。我不敢闭上眼睛，不敢放开手，不敢叫得太大声，不然那些欲望会从我的脑内逃出，乘机侵犯我的全身。它们会的，而永梦，他对此一无所知。<br/>　　“帕拉德的话，后面也是可以的吧？”<br/>　　什么？<br/>　　我分不清他的思想和语言了，不知道插入后穴的到底是脑内的欲望还是他的手指。我被他拽着头发在喉咙深处射精，被他抚摸被他啃咬，他掐紧我的咽喉同时温柔地抚过我的脸。我眼前的景象越来越模糊，只知道房间仍然是昏暗着的，永梦在干我，我爱这一切。<br/>　　“我爱你。”<br/>　　爱是什么？<br/>　　这句话好像应该在开始前就说吧。<br/>　　我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。<br/>　　“我爱你。”<br/>　　嘈杂的欲望终止了，他咬着我的耳廓，重复这句话。<br/>　　我应该回应他，开口却只能喊出他的名字。<br/>　　永梦，永梦，永梦……<br/>　　我机械地喊着，甚至我自己都厌烦，但我控制不住。永梦只有一双手，与我的手十指相扣。他的性器在我的女穴中抽插，压过每一处敏感点。我又能看清他了。我吻他，他牵着我的舌，在粘腻的空气中互相缠绕。<br/>　　“帕拉德，我爱你。”<br/>　　他重复了一遍、一遍、又一遍。<br/>　　“你会原谅我吗？”<br/>　　他松开我的手，揉弄从刚刚开始就一直被冷落的我的阴茎。他的呼吸加重了，我抬起腰迎合他。<br/>　　我们一起释放。这次他没有禁锢我。<br/>　　我还在思考他的问题的含义，再睁开眼时已经是第二天了。早晨的光线从窗帘的夹缝里漫进来，劈开昨夜昏暗的房间。<br/>　　永梦请好了假，前夜床铺上喧闹的痕迹被一扫而空，甚至被单都换了一套。他递给我一碗粥，再亲了我的额头，问我想不想现在上药。<br/>　　“明明说好了不会弄伤你，结果还是变成这样了。”<br/>　　我说，你是不是做傻了，连bugster的自愈能力都忘记了吗？<br/>　　他愣了一下，挠挠头，好像真的刚刚想起来一样。<br/>　　我摸着腹部，那里应该回归原样了，包括里面那层“膜”一起。<br/>　　永梦更应该注意一下自己的欲望才对，到底是积攒了多久才会变成那样呢？<br/>　　虽然那就是我想要的。我想要的，同时也是永梦想要的，那就是释放。如果永梦一个人无法从那些所谓的伦理中解脱出来，那么至少在我身上，他应该可以释放他的全部欲望。<br/>　　因为我就是你啊，永梦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>